The Shark and the Mist
by xdmcgrimmshirox
Summary: On one day Kasumi(OC) somehow enteres the Naruto-Vers with her boyfriend Maik who get's killed by a ninja. After sometime she meet's Kisame and Itachi and travels with them determinated to change everything. In the meantime : Will something occur between Kasumi and Kisame?(M for later chapters) Please Rate or/and Review if you are able to so i can improve my story
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys

This is the first story I will be posting here.

As English isn't my native language please forgive me for grammatical mistakes and so on!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and not me because then Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza and Pain would still be very much alive.

Please rate and review at the end!

Thanks 333

P.S.

I don't have Beta yet… so if anyone wants to the Beta for this Story just write me:

It was a perfectly normal day before IT happened. My boyfriend, Maik, and I were taking a walk through the park in our neighborhood. As it was a sunny and really hot day we were both sweating and exhausted and so I asked: "Let's take a break, okay?" Maik nodded and lead me to the nearest bench and we sat down. "Man, it's too hot today…" he complained while leaning back and enjoying the warm sunrays that shone onto his face. "Yes, of course", I said sarcastically and smiled at him. He chuckled at me and lightly pressed his lips against mine. We separated after a while and he asked: "Should we go on?" "Mhm…" I complied and nodded. We both stood up and followed the path in silence.

Slowly the paved road changed to a pebble road. I frowned. I couldn't remember if there was supposed to be a pebble road when suddenly the road changed again. It became a normal dirt road and I knew that in the park were no dirt roads. Absolutely not. "Maik… there aren't supposed to be any dirt roads in the park…. right?"…. I didn't get an answer and so I looked up. The trees around us were huge and big. Too enormous to stand in our Park.

"Maik… what's going on here?", I asked in a frightened voice. "I…I don't know…Kasumi…" he answered uncertainly. In the distance you could hear the clash of metal against metal. We looked at each other with unease but still walked towards the noise when something twirled besides us and locked itself into a tree. We both turned towards it and I gaped at that thing… a Kunai …. A fucking Kunai. "Maik, is that what I think it is?" I asked him resentful. He looked at me than at the Kunai again. "Yeah, I think so!" He answered. "But how can that be?... I mean … Kunai don't really exist… right?" I said unbelieving about everything that happened thus far. Maik grasped my hand und dragged me with him. As we looked around us we saw thousands' of Kunai's and Shurikan's that were smeared with blood. The further we went the clearer it became that there was huge battle going on. And then we saw the first corpse. A ninja who had a gaping hole where his heart was supposed to be before it was completely destroyed. Dead Eyes looked as if they saw hell. Maik and I were both shocked and turned our eyes away immediately. I felt the bile rise through my throat and I ran behind the nearest tree and vomited till I had nothing left to be vomited out but the heaving didn't stop. Maik patted my back and whispered: "Everything will be fine, Kasumi. Everything will be okay!" Trying to not only reassure myself but himself as well. But we didn't believe a word he said. I ceased heaving and slowly stood up. The bitter taste of bile that was left in my mouth was making everything even more surreal than it had appeared before. We were slowly making our way through the wood when we came into a clearance. It looked as if a massacre took place. There were a lot of dead men and women lying around. Everyone with the same eyes as the man we saw before. If I didn't already vomited everything that was in my tummy before out I would have done that now. It was horrifying. As if death itself decided to take their lives as cruel as one was able to do. Maik hugged me around my shoulder and we helped each other to keep standing. We both looked terrified. It seems surreal what was around us. We never had anything to do with death before, living a life of peace and happiness and suddenly confronted with something akin to war, to a life full of killing and despair. I looked at the dead again and noticed their forehead-protector. There was the sign of Iwagakure no Sato. I was winded. I couldn't believe it as I kept looking at it sharply. The carved two stones burned into my eyes as I hitched. "Maik, they are from Iwa…!", I said. He looked at me with a frown scaring his face. "What's Iwa?" He asked. I gulped. "It's one of the hidden villages from Naruto…", I answered unsure about myself. He looked at me with panic and just said: "What… that can't be… I mean… Naruto is just a manga, right? It's not like we can just get into it and life here!" He said hysterically. I took his face into my hands and kissed him - calming him down. "It's okay Maik", I said. "We will be able to survive. We just need to find the nearest town and then our lives won't be that different. I mean… there won't be any internet or so. But we will survive this together. We can just lead a perfectly normal civil life. Okay?" Hope shone in his eyes but was quickly destroyed as someone landed behind me. "Who are you? Answer me or you will die!" the stranger said in a harsh tone and we both didn't disbelieve a word he said. I turned around and started talking: "Hello, my name is Kurogawa Kasumi and that is my boyfriend Maik Neville. We are travelers but we got lost before we ended up here…" and pointed towards the dead.

The Iwa-Nin stared at us with straitened eyes trying to see if I was lying. Mercifully he believed us and inspected his dead comrades. "You wouldn't have seen the one that killed them, would you?" he asked. I began to shake his head when I really _looked at_ the corpses for the first time. They looked as if their flesh was shaved of… I went rigid. The Iwa-Nin noticed it immediately. "What is? What do you know?" he asked waiting for me to screw up and confess that _we _killed them. What was righteous impossible. "I… I know these wounds…" I began talking. "I saw them before…" "Where?" He asked eagerly. "A few years ago", I started webbing everything in lies. "My family was attacked by that man. I don't really remember much about him but I still remember his sword… I believe he called it Samehada. He seemed proud about the fact that this sword of his didn't cut… but shaved. I mean look at the corpses… They look as if their flesh was shaved of them… they look as my family did…" When I stopped talking I glanced to Maik who watched me in disbelieve. I turned to the Iwa-Nin again who had a pensive face. "Was the man wearing a black cloak with read clouds on it?" I frowned and looked at the sky as if I was deep in thoughts to make my lie more believable. "Yes… I think so. And I remember that he had a strange skin color…" Realization must have hit the Iwa-Nin because he took out a black book and started to flip through it till he stopped. He looked at the page and started walking towards us. When he turned the book around we got a look at the picture of a sadistically smiling Hoshigaki Kisame. A faked look of horror - even though deep down I got really excited because Hoshigaki Kisame was one of my favorite characters in Naruto – appeared across my face. "Is that him?" he asked and I just nodded seeming to be too terrified to talk. "Thanks for the information" He pulled a scroll out and started sealing the dead in them. "If you are travelers where are your backpacks?" he asked. Maik explained this time: "We were robbed yesterday night. We were both sleeping and were sure that nobody would steel our things but we were wrong. When we woke up, everything was stolen. That's also why we were lost. We don't have our maps anymore!" The Iwa-Nin nodded absently and started talking. "If you go north-west for a few hours you will reach the newly build Kannabi Bridge. There you can just follow the path and then you will reach a small town." And pointed to our left… _Kannabi Bridge…_ The bridge where Obito had died. As I thought about him and realized that the Iwa-Nin still had the sign of his village carved into his forehead-protector and not the Kanji for Shinobi. The war hadn't started yet… I can change it. I can change everything. "Thank you!" I whispered. "No problem", the Iwa-Nin said and smiled at me. He turned around winked and shunshined away.

I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter!

Kisame will appear in the next two-three chapters

Till next time :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

now comes the second chapter of The Shark and The Mist: I hope you enjoy it.

Everything except Kasumi and Maik belongs to Kishimoto.

_With the Iwa-Nin_

The Iwa-Nin jumped from one branch to the next one while thinking about the two travelers he met.

The girl was about 1,65 meters tall and had long brown hair with blond highlights that were tied together. Her big blue eyes were trapped between thick eyelashes in her narrow face with a strait snub nose and normal lips. She seemed confident… too confident in contrast to her boyfriend. He almost cowered behind her. He couldn't even remember him correctly anymore. Too stunned from the beauty of the woman beside him.

Something seemed wrong. _Maybe I should check again?_ He thought to himself and stopped running. After a few seconds the turned around and ran after Kasumi and Maik. A few minutes later he got to the clearance where his comrades were murdered. _Maybe even everything she said about Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were a lie. Maybe she was a spy._ With dread he sprinted after them.

A few miles later he stopped on a tree and looked beneath him and saw the traveling pair. The girl, Kasumi, started talking: "Is everything alright, Maik?" She asked in concern. It seemed she at least didn't lie about them being in a relationship. "Ho… How..." started the boy. "How could you lie to him? We don't even know if these guys really murdered them…" The Iwa-Nin clenched his teeth's. _I was right about them lying to me. _The girl sighed and said: "I might have never seen them personally but I only know of one pair in the whole world who would kill people like that." They didn't talk for a while. "What should…" The boy said while the Iwa-Nin took a Kunai out of his back pouch and twirled it in his hand while deciding what he should do know. "…we do no…" They boy was still speaking but couldn't finish his sentence. The Iwa-Nin threw the Kunai which pierced into his head making him fall over. Her beautiful eyes filled with horror. Her mouth opened itself in a silent scream. Tears began flowing down her face. She kneeled down beside him. "No…no…no" She began whispering hysterical. "Wake up… Wake up … Maik… damn it… wake up…please" She screamed but the last word which was full of despair. She grasped his shoulder and shook him. "Come on… wake up Maik… you can't die… you can't leave me alone." Disbelieve filled her while blood spilled out of his head coloring his brown hair a dirty red brown, dripping down to the ground creating a puddle of blood beneath his face.

The Iwa-Nin stared at them impassive and waited for the girl to come out of her shock. A few minutes later she turned to the Iwa-Nin and saw him. "Why… Why did you kill him? We… we didn't do anything." She asked with her voice full of hatred and despair. The Iwa-Nin gave her an unimpressed look. "That should teach you to never lie to a ninja!" "But it wasn't even a big lie… Nothing will change…" She said blaming him for her mistakes. "It's your own fault. You should have just said that you only know of these two that would have been able to do something like that. You had no reason for lying. I could kill you for possibility of being a spy but that would be too easy for you. Live with the knowledge that it's your own fault that your beloved one is laying dead beside you. Suffer and learn from your mistakes" He said truthfully and disappeared.

_With Kasumi_

I stared after the Iwa-Nin who just killed Maik. How…How could he. I mean… okay I was lying but only a tiny little bit. Nothing to make even a small difference. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have just left us alone? It's not like he really cared. Oh god… what should I do without him… it's all their fault... Kisame and Itachi… why did they have to kill people near us. I looked at Maik and tried not to focus too much at the Kunai that was stuck in his head. It's my fault... if it wasn't for me lying he would still be alive. _Everything's my fault_ I realized and started crying again. The tears streamed down my face onto his face slowly washing the blood away. I took the Kunai without looking and pulled it out of his… head. I wiped to gore off and slowly started to make the earth beside him looser. After digging the dirt away for a while after I got it loose it started to look like a grave. A really bad grave.

_Hours later_

The grave was one meter deep. The kunai was blunt and my hand bloodied. I climbed out of the makeshift grave and sat down beside Maik again. I caressed his cold cheek and pressed a kiss against his full kiss which used to be so warm and full of life. I choked and cried for a while again before I were able to coax myself into pushing him into his grave. When he landed with a loud thud I ran behind the nearest tree and began heaving. I couldn't stop. It hurt so much. I cried and cried whishing for everything to be a dream. A while ago I was excited about meeting everyone and maybe being able to change at least a few things but now I just wanted to go home to my normal life. A life without death. The heaving stopped and I crawled towards the grave. Without looking at Maik again I started shoving the dirt into the grave. At first it merely covered Maik but as the sky tuned black and the night started, the grave was filled. I stood up and helplessly stood before the grave before I walked around the grave and slowly made my way towards the Kannabi-Bridge.

I stumbled across the forest floor, sometimes tripping over roots, going from one tree to another, clinging at the trees to not fall down. Slowly the sun started to rise. The sky turned from black to purple, than to a read and I saw one of the most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen. The sky had a deep red color with pink and light purple strikes. I was mesmerized that such a brutal world had such a beautiful nature. Everything seemed to be pure at that moment but the illusion disappeared when the sky became blue and the sun shone merciless down. I was exhausted, tired and hungry. My throat hurt because of my screaming and the dry air. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. But I knew that I needed water badly and I couldn't effort to stop. I needed to go on to find water and something to eat.

_One day later_

_It's so hot…_

_I'm hungry… need something to eat…_

_I just want to sleep…_

_Didn't the Iwa-Nin said that the bridge is only a few hours away…_

_Everything hurts… I have scratches and cuts everywhere from falling down so often…_

_I can't breath…_

_Need water so badly…_

_Held me…_

I felt like I walked for centuries before I finally heard the splatter of water against rocks. Hope blossomed in my heart. I walked faster and faster and cried tears of joy when I saw the river and the Kannabi-Bridge afar.

I walked towards the river and fell into it and bathed in the cold water. It felt so good. Everything was finally cool. The air wasn't so dry anymore and I could finally breath again. I slowly began drinking and my sore throat immediately felt better again. After I undressed, washed the clothes in the river, removing the dirt from the forest and the blood from… Maik… my Maik… _Don't think about him! _I told me myself. It won't help me… I need to survive before I can mourn at his death. As I began swimming and bathing in the river and felt the dirt and sweat leaving me I felt refreshed. I walked out of the river and lied down in the sun. Enjoying the warmth while I body dried and slowly fell asleep.

_With Kisame and Itachi_

"Hey, Itachi-san. These Iwa Ninjas were really weak, weren't they?" Hoshigaki Kisame asked Uchiha Itachi. Itachi looked at him with cold, calculating eyes and turned away again. Kisame blinked and sighed. "Itachi-san, you could talk a bit more, you know…" "Kisame, shut up! I don't want to!" said Itachi as he interrupted him.

The two men couldn't have been more different than these two. Kisame stood at 1,95 meters while Itachi was only 1,78 meters tall. They both wear the black Akatsuki cloak with the red clouds on it. Kisame looked a lot like a shark with his blue skin color, his small round eyes, his sharp teeth and the gills. Itachi had an aristocratic face with deep worry lines and long black hair that were tied up in a low pony tail with two bangs that framed his face. Samehada hang at Kisame's back making him even more imposing while Itachi's weapon were his read eyes with the three tomoes, the Sharingan.

From Samehada dropped blood so Kisame said: "We need to find a river fast, otherwise the scavenging animals will come!" "Hn", was Itachis answer.

They changed their direction and walked towards Kannabi-Bridge. Towards Kasumi.

Kisames and Itachis first appearance Happy Dance

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_With Kasumi_

I opened my eyes and looked across the river at the other coast. I blinked and smiled before remembering what happened two days ago. Maik has been dead for two days now. I already miss him so much. I just wanted him back and for everything else to stop. I slipped into the cool water again and drank a bit. I really needed to find something to eat otherwise I would die from hunger and I would like to prevent that. I swam to the middle of the river and dived under water completely ignorant to the fact that I was still naked.

_With Kisame and Itachi_

Kisame and Itachi walked beside each other both looking forward to clean them self and for Kisame to clean Samehada as well because it really started to stink from the dried blood and the flaps of skin.

A few minutes later they heard the burble of water. When Itachi turned his head to his left he stopped walking abruptly "Itachi-san is something wrong? "Kisame asked. He didn't get an answer and decided to look in the same directions as Itachi did and looked at the clothes of a woman. "Wow... That's a tiny slip" he said while looking at the laced black slip. Itachi glared at him and said:" you shouldn't talk like that, Kisame!" Kisame started at him with a strange look in his eyes and walked towards the river again. "You shouldn't go there now, Kisame. That woman won't appreciate it." The addressed man just shrugged and continued his way when he arrived at the riverbank he saw a small petite woman emerge from the water. She had brown hair with blond highlights that ended above her hips. Her breast had at least the size C and her dark pink nipples were stiffened from the cold. All in all Kisame could only describe her as deadly beautiful. He whistled in appreciation. When the sound reached the woman she opened her eyes quickly, stared at him for a few seconds before realization hit her and she became beet red. A small scream escaped her mouth as she plunged into the water and crossed her arms before her breasts. At the same time Itachi emerged from the forest and looked back and forth between them then he turned to Kisame and said drily:" I told you that she wouldn't like it if you just show up and peep at her!" The two men looked at the embarrassed woman… who didn't blush anymore. She was pale, her tan skin was white and her eyes were big from fear. Kisame and Itachi frowned. They knew that they both looked imposing but that women were clearly a civilian and shouldn't know them. "Oh my god…" they heard the woman whisper. "What do you mean woman?" Itachi asked. "Ohh…nothing, nothing!" she said avoiding the question on purpose.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and suddenly stood in front of her on top of the water. Kasumi shrieked and swam a few strokes back but Itachi only appeared in front of her again. Kasumi nearly looked up at him in his eyes but was able to divert her eyes down to his torso. Kisame laughed. "She knows the ability of your eyes, Itachi-san." "I know, Kisame, and that's not good at all" An awkward silence ruled for a few seconds before Itachi started to talk again and broke the uncomfortable mood. "What's your name?" Kasumi cleared her throat and answered: "My name is Kurogawa Kasumi…" "That's an interesting name you have, Kasumi-san!" Kisame said playfully implying to the meaning of her name. The mist of the black river. "I guess… thanks?" she said unsure of herself making the response more like a question than anything else. "Kisame, I know that you probably love that name but that's not really important right now!" Itachi interrupted and moved his hand towards Kasumi. At first Kasumi thought that he wanted to help her up but she discarded that thought fast when she saw her clothes in his hand. "Thanks!" Kasumi moved her hand towards Itachi's and picked her underwear first. When she put them on she shyly asked whether they could move to land. Itachi nodded, turned around and walked to the riverbank. "Kisame, take her!" he ordered. Kasumi didn't hear his command and wanted to start swimming to the bank but before she could do that Kisame raised her from the water_. Oh my god…is he gonna carry me like a princess_ was Kasumi's excited thought which were quickly destroyed because Kisame carried her like a pouch of potatoes under his arm. Kasumi pouted and looked at the water surface. When they reached the riverbank Kisame let go of her and she fell down on her face. Kasumi shrieked and glared at him before taking her clothes from Itachi and dressed herself. Then she began sulking. "Itachi-san, you know what's going on with her?" asked Kisame. Itachi stared at Kisame as if he had grown another head. "Kisame, I didn't know that you were so dumb. You just carried a woman like a sack of potatoes and let her fall down on her face. Of course she won't be happy!" he explained. Kisame just shrugged at his words. He took Samehada off his back - when Kasumi saw that she paled again and feared that he would kill her – and took the bandages off. As he started cleaning Samehada, the water turned red. Kasumi couldn't look at it anymore and tuned to Itachi while trying to hide her resent or fear of that color: "Who are you two?" she asked. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again. "I'm Uchiha Itachi and my companion is Hoshigaki Kisame. But you should already know that, shouldn't you?" Kasumi started to sweat and that cold, fearful sweat ran down her temples. "Why do you think that, Uchiha-san?" she asked being afraid of his answer. "You didn't look into my eyes as if you knew about my doujutsu." Kasumi swallowed. "I don't know what you mean. I looked into your e…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Itachi shunshined behind her and held a Kunai at her neck. "Don't lay to me so obviously!" Kasumi nodded frantically. He lowered his arm and walked around her so he stood in front of her again. "So, let's start again. How do you know us? You're a civilian. You shouldn't know of us, even less about our abilities!" A few minutes passed but Kasumi was too engrossed in her thoughts to realize Itachi impatience as well as Kisame's who joined them after he finished cleaning Samehada. "I would like to know as well, Kasumi-san!" At his words Kasumi became attentive again and looked at them uncertainly. "I don't know… what I should or more specific can tell you" Itachi motionless expression didn't change when he asked: "Are these Information you have a danger to us?" Kasumi expression turned to one of shock. "Of course not! How can you even think that?" She almost shouted. She was upset about Itachi's question. Kisame said: "Why should we think anything else? We are missing-Nin. You could be a hunter-Nin who's after our bounties!" "Kisame is right" Itachi continued. "We don't know you or your intentions. Do you want to kill us? Do you want to run away from us? Do you want to help us? Everything is a possibility." Kasumi looked understanding and bit down on her lower lip. "I…I want to help you… but I don't know how. I'm weak… I'm too weak to do anything at all. You could kill me in under a few seconds without me even realizing that I'm getting killed." Kisame and Itachi still looked untrusting. "Why do you want to help us, Kasumi-san?" She looked at them with a strange look in her eyes. Her eyes didn't held hate and resentment but adoration and… love. Two emotions the two killers didn't received often. Kasumi smiled at them and said: "I can't tell you two that yet. But believe me; I will never betray you two." Kisame laughed out loud and ruffled her hair. "So Itachi-san, what should we do with her?" Itachi's mouth corners twitched lightly. As he turned around and went towards the Kannabi-Bridge, "Let's take her with us! She has a lot of chakra even without training. She will make a good addition to the group!" _He's a bit hard on her_ were Kisame's thought because he only knew a tiny little bit of Itachi's true personality. On the other hand Kasumi knew almost everything about him and thought _He wants me as an additional support against Madara. I know you Itachi. You won't be able to hide behind your mask in front oh me._ Kasumi smiled and made her way to Itachi. As she walked she turned around and said to Kisame: "Come on, Kisame. You don't want to be left behind, do you?" Kisame smiled and his sharp teeth became visible. "Hai, hai!" The three walked beside each other over the Kannabi-Bridge towards the next town.

Please rate and review :D

I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

Everything except Kasumi belongs to Kishimoto.

Please rate and review :D

After traveling for one day Kasumi, Kisame and Itachi reached the next town, Tonoshiroyama, a small town before the border to the Land of Fire. "Itachi, will we enter the Land of Fire?" asked Kasumi hoping to meet at least one of the Konoha 12. Itachi shook his head. "No, we will stay out of the Land of Fire and Land of Water because if we want to train you – and we will – then we can't allow to be held back." "I see…" Kasumi understood Itachi perfectly well but was still a bit unhappy. Kisame yawned. "Where will we stay?" They walked towards one of the town maps. Itachi started at it without blinking and said: "We will stay at the Izuhaya Inn." They walked through the streets and Kasumi was mesmerized by about everything. She looked at the clothes of the people around her and then at herself. "Hey guys, I don't really fit into here… right?" Kasumi smiled at them grimly. Kisame nodded. After that Kasumi ran from one store to another. Looking at the clothes in the display window not being able to decide in which store she should go. Before she could run off again Kisame took her wrist into his hand and lead her to one of the shops with ninja clothes. They entered it together. When they looked back they both expected to see Itachi behind them. Of course he wasn't. Kisame sighted. "It seems that Itachi-san decided to go to the Inn already!" Kasumi chuckled and interlocked her fingers with Kisame's who looked down at their intervened hands and decided to ignore it. "So Kisame, what should I get?" Kasumi asked not knowing a lot about Ninja Clothes. They walked around the shop while Kisame said: "The clothes should fit accurate but have to be comfortable at the same time. They shouldn't get into the way of fighting so that means no skirts and dresses." Kasumi nodded and walked towards one of the stand. She took out a long sleeved fishnet shirt and looked at the size. I should fit her just fine. She gave it to Kisame whose hand she had let go in her process. Kisame had a strange feeling as she walked away from his as if he didn't want her to. After that Kasumi found a dark blue, blouse like vest that you had to bind together at the waist. She gave it to Kisame as well who already held a pair of Akatsuki styled shoes in his hands. He led her to a stand with trousers and chose a black, loosely fitting pair. "Thanks Kisame!" They went to the changing rooms and Kasumi walked into one of them with her new clothes. After she got dressed and went out of the changing room she stood in front of a bored Kisame. The moment he saw her he grinned predatorily and said: "We're going to have to protect you from other men!" Kasumi blushed. "Really… I don't think so…" Kisame smirked. "Why do you think that, Kasumi-san?" Kasumi laughed a bit. "After all isn't Itachi looking more beautiful than me?!" Kisame couldn't hold his laughter in and laughed really really loud. Everyone in the shop turned towards them. "Excuse me!" Kisame excused himself and continued talking to Kasumi. "Yes, you could be right. But he's a man so women will be after him!" Kasumi smiled like a fox. "But aren't fan-girls thousand times more annoying than a horny man?!" Kisame's grin disappeared and he cursed under his breath. "Your right, Kasumi-san!" Kisame handed her the Akatsuki style shoes and Kasumi put them on and looked at her reflection. "I like the outfit!" She decided and went towards the cash desk. After they paid for Kasumi's clothes they walked to the Izuhaya Inn. They entered the Inn in silence making their way towards the reception. The man that sat behind it looked at them and gave them a key and hushed them away.

When they reached their room Kisame nocked at the door and they heard Itachi saying: "Come in!" They entered the room and the first thing Kasumi saw were the two… Two beds. "Anooo… were will I sleep?" With a blank face Itachi answered. "With one of us." Itachi didn't say it but Kasumi almost heard him saying _I would prefer you sleeping with Kisame but that probably won't happen. _Kasumi smiled and sat beside Itachi. "Then I'm sleeping in the same bed as you." Kisame looked offended. "Why won't you sleep with me, Kasumi-san. I don't think Itachi wants to sleep with you, right, Itachi-san?" Itachi wanted to start talking but Kasumi interfered. "That may be but I'm not sleeping with someone as big as you in such a tiny bed." Kisame's eyes widened in realization and he shrugged. "Okay." And as you surely know Itachi wasn't happy.

"Hn!"

Kasumi laughed. "The typical Uchiha answer!" The two men stared at her. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that? The only Uchiha's alive are my little Brother, me and ….him." Kasumi blinked and smiled genualy. "Itachi, I know a lot. I even know who you mean with him. But as I already said I will never do anything to hurt either you or Kisame."

"What do you know?" Itachi asked. Kasumi looked at the ceiling. "I will tell you tomorrow, okay" Itachi nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom", Kisame interrupted them and the two nodded. When the door was closed behind Kisame Kasumi stood up and went towards Kisame's scrolls. She picked the one up which was labeled with clothes and brought it to Itachi. When she handed it to him she asked: "Can you get a big T-shirt out for me?" Itachi smiled and after a while gave Kasumi a big T-Shirt. "Here!" "Thanks, Itachi!" She thanked him and stood up as Kisame came out of the bathroom and looked at the T-Shirt in her hand. "That's mine, right?" He asked and Kasumi nodded and grinned. She skipped towards him and slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. After Kisame walked to Itachi he snatched his scroll from his hands. When he made his way to his bed he took of his clothes except his boxers and sealed them into the scroll. He lied down and fell asleep trusting Itachi to some point to watch his back.

After some time Kasumi also got out of the bathroom already clothed in Kisame's shirt. She slipped underneath the sheets on Itachi's bed. The only thing she witnessed before falling asleep was Itachi standing up and entering the bathroom.

DREAM (Kasumi's pov)

_I was running._

_Running and screaming._

"_Maik…Maik… where are you?"_

_I saw him in the distance. Slowly walking away from me._

"_Stop Maik… wait for me. Don't leave me here!" I pleaded with him._

_But he didn't look back and continued walking. Then suddenly thousands of Kunai flied past me. I wanted to warn him and opened my mouth. But no sound slipped out of it. Then they pierced him. _

_The blood flowed down his body creating a sea of blood. _

_Maik turned around and as I looked into his dead eyes he said: "This is your fault! Why did I go out with you? I'm only dead because of you!"_

_I screamed…_

Kisame waked with a start as he heard a piercing scream. He sat up and looked towards Itachi's and Kasumi's bed where the sound had come from. There Itachi shook Kasumi and talked insistently to her. "Kasumi wake up!" He said. Kisame stood up and made his way to their bed. When he reached it he could see the tears flowing down her face. "What's going on here?" He asked. Itachi shook his head. "I don't know. She suddenly started screaming. She probably has a nightmare." As Kisame bent forward and gently touched her shoulder she awoke with a start and glommed onto Kisame. Tears streamed down her face while she silently sobbed. Kisame went rigid and looked startled. Slowly he hugged her back and put her into his lap. Itachi and he looked at each other's eyes before looking to Kasumi. "Kasumi-san, what's wrong?" asked Kisame his playful side already gone. "They….they killed Maik!" She cried out. "H… He didn't know anything… it's my entire fault." "Sshhh…" Kisame tried to calm her down. After all they were both still men and couldn't bear seeing a woman cry. After that Itachi asked: "What happened, Kasumi?" She sobbed again and then started telling her "story". "Maik…my boyfriend… and I were traveling together. Our things got stolen and so we got lost without our maps when we came over a massacre. Everyone was dead…" At this point Kisame and Itachi looked at each other again knowing that they were the killers. "…An Iwa Shinobi saw us and asked if we knew anything. I told him that I suspected that you two were the killers because I really thought he would leave us alone if I told him that. But he didn't. He left and came back later and killed Maik!" Kasumi started crying again. Itachi sighed while the two men watched Kasumi exhausting herself till she fell asleep again.

Both men were silent for a moment before Itachi said: "Take her to bed with you!" He shoved Kisame and Kasumi of his bed.

Kisame grumbled but carried Kasumi to his bed a lied her down. After that her lied down himself and covered the two of them with his blanket. As he closed his eyes Kasumi cuddled up to him and he sighed before he fell asleep.


End file.
